


Perfect

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first time, Mo actually sees just how perfect Glitch is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

  
It had been a long night.

If you know what I mean.

Earlier that night, things had casually started out with Mo cooking dinner and Glitch finally leaving the living room and his video games to go eat.

They ate together, shooting the breeze about this and that.

Once they were done, Glitch cleaned up the whole kitchen, then went and took a shower.

Mo went right after, and Glitch got in their bed once he was dry for the most part.

Mo jumped out of the shower, coming into his room and finding Glitch in their bed not wearing a lot of clothes and well, it escalated.

Quickly.

Needless to say, it ended up with the lights out, covers strewn everywhere with marks in the mattress from fingers digging deep, Mo's back covered in scratches, and the two boys' sweaty bodies laying in the bed while they gasped for air.

Their cheeks were tinted pink, and Glitch's cheeks had a few tear stains here and there.

It had been quite rough, especially for his first time.

No matter though- Mo had calmed him down and had given him as much love and care as he could during and after for the few minutes Glitch  
had been awake after.

But now, here they were, the scene looking quite similar to how it did earlier.

The sweat had gone away, the fan had cooled the air and dried their bodies.

Glitch had been so exhausted that about five minutes after, he passed out.

The covers were up to where his rib cage ended and he was sleeping on his back.

Mo was laying on his side, facing the window and just looking at it.

Mo found so many things intriguing.

The curtains flowed slowly from the air of the fan and moonlight shot straight through the window panes.

The light shone onto the boys in the bed, making the white sheets appear iridescent.

Mo let out a soft sigh, turning over to face Glitch.

It was more comfortable that way and it wasn't like he'd wake him up.

He slept like the dead, and especially after that- he might as well be dead.

Mo's amber eyes drifted over from the picture of them on the nightstand to Glitch himself.

His eyes widened a bit and his pupils dilated.

They say when you find someone attractive that your pupils dilate, and I guess it's true.

The moonlight shone onto Glitch's lithe body, making his white skin almost glow.

His head was tilted back onto the pillow and he was fast asleep.

Mo looked at his neck, where a few hickeys were prominent.

Not to worry, those would be gone in a few days.

Most of his articles of clothing covered his neck anyhow.

Mo's eyes drifted down to where there was a dip at the end of his neck and his prominent collarbones stretched across and stopped being visible near his shoulders.

His arms were moderately thin, but also quite well built.

Mo loved that.

He looked so thin and frail when in all actuality he had a quite muscular body.

He looked down a bit further, seeing his ribs poking out a bit against his skin.

Mo adored the way he was built.

He smiled to himself and looked at Glitch's face.

God, he was precious.

His short black hair had been slicked back from him getting out of the shower, and the moonlight made it shine.

The purple strip popped out against the other thick, blue-black hair.

His eyes were closed, his cheeks still a bit flushed.

His cheeks were so chubby.

It was so cute to Mo.

His lips were amazing, so soft and beautifully shaped.

Sometimes Mo got a little jealous.

But there Glitch was, fast asleep- chest rising and falling while he probably dreamt of Mo.

Or dancing.

Or both.

Mo smiled to himself, running a hand through the protege's hair and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He was so perfect in Mo's eyes.

And maybe that's why he loved him.


End file.
